


Maybe if we met first

by itscalleddarkness



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itscalleddarkness/pseuds/itscalleddarkness
Summary: Karen and Evelyn are working on a time machine. One experiment goes wrong and Karen gets stuck in time with Helen being a teenager and her powers out of hand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Review is appreciated.

"I'm home!" Karen stumbled into the apartment with a pizza in one hand and two coffees in the other. She pushed the door shut with her feet before she kicked her boots off. Her eyes scanned her surroundings as she strolled in further. A smile spread over her face once she spotted who she was looking for.

"I smell something nice." Evelyns eyes were focused on the computer screen in front of her.

Karen shook her head. "Did you even move ever since I left this morning?" She placed the pizza down beside her on the table and the coffee in one of Evelyns hands. Her arms flung around the woman to hug her quickly.

Evelyn couldn't help but smile. She never was the touchy type of person but she got used to Karens hugs pretty fast and missed them whenever she was in her own flat. "Thank you." She sipped from the coffee. "I've already been on the toilet. Twice."

The blue haired girl snorted and put a piece of pizza in Evelyns hand. "Eat before I portal you in the shower."

For the first time she looked at the girl beside her. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

They exchanged smirks and Evelyn punched her shoulder gently.

Ever since she had met Devtech's genius, they started to develop a friendship pretty fast. Nowadays Karen couldn't even imagine coming home to an empty apartment anymore. Even tho Evelyn had her own, and a lot of money as well, she prefered to stay with the tall girl. Karen never questioned it. She liked having company when she came home from work and have someone around to talk to. It was almost as if they were roommates already. Most of Evelyns belongings were already scattered around the flat and her clothes hung in Karens closet. The girl didn't even feel like it was home anymore without Evelyn being around.

"How was work?" Evelyn placed her coffee down to tap on the keyboard while she ate her pizza.

"Boring. Did you get any further?"

"You would be surprised."

"You didn't-..did you?"

The older woman smirked over at her. "You know me."

Karen jumped up excited and stood behind her to look at the screen. Even tho she didn't understand one thing about what was going on there.

"Ready to test it?" Evelyn looked up at her and she nodded eager.

A low chuckle came from her as she got up and lead Karen to a modificated chair. She put a leather bracelet around each her wrists. "Don't forget if anything goes wrong and you're hurting you immediately stop, alright?"

Karen rolled her eyes and nodded. "Don't worry so much. I'm getting better with my powers everyday."

"That's different. You will travel through time. You never did that before, honey."

The girl smiled bright at her words. Seeing Evelyn showing affection like this was always nice. "I will be careful. What time?"

"Before the glory days."

"The WHAT?!"

Evelyn chuckled surprised. "I thought you would like to say hi to teen Elastigirl."

Karen almost got an anxiety attack. "ELASTIGIRL?! IN HER RED GLITTER SUIT AND ON HER ELASTICYCLE?!"

The loud fangirl screech from her friend let Evelyn jump shocked. "Okay girl." She squeezed her hands comforting. "Try not to yell at her."

"Okay okay." A conforming nodd was given before she made herself ready.

"Stay safe." Evelyn went to her computer and pushed a few buttons. "Ready."

Karen started to focus as she felt the chair getting warmer. She put her hands up and closed her eyes as she opened a rather big portal. Her lips formed a proud smile.

"Come back in one piece." Evelyn waved at her once Karen got up.

The girl nodded and stepped through the portal. The moment she was through it she suddenly heard a loud bang and everything went black.

 

xxxxxxxxxx

 

 

"Do you know who she is?"

"No. Her hair looks dope tho."

"Is she alive?"

"Step back!"

Karen heard a few strange noises around her once she woke up again. She sat up quickly as she realised where she was. "Fuck!" The girl looked around herself frantically, feeling her head pound in pain.

"Hey, relax. You're hurt." A soothing voice came from beside her.

Her eyes found soft brown ones and she could swear her heart stopped. "H-Helen?" Karen thought she was hallucinating but the pain in her hand pushed her back into reality pretty fast. "Shit." She cupped it with her other one, adding pressure to it.

"You're bleeding you have to relax."

Karens body ached but she was more focused on how Elastigirl held her and gave her one of this soft smiles she still remembered from the first meeting they had a few months back. Her heart fluttered as her body went limb again in seconds.


	2. CHAPTER 2

A regular beeping noise beside her was the first thing Karen noticed when she woke up. She scanned the room, still half asleep. It didn't last long until she remembered what happened tho and panic started to rise again within her. 

"You're safe!" She felt a hand on her shoulder as she looked where the familiar voice came from.

"Elastigirl." Karen managed to calm herself and tried to sit up. The super wasn't in her suit tho, she wore her normal street clothes. "What happened?"

Helen seemed to be worried as she kept staring at her. "You got hit by a flying bus. You're in the hospital."

Karen looked down at her bandaged hand. She felt a little dizzy from the pain killers the doctors put her on. "A flying bus?"

"Yes." Helen scooted closer to her. "Do you remember what happened?"

"No..I only know I was-" She quickly stopped herself and cleared her throat. "I only know I saw yo- Elastigirl when I woke up." Karen tried to save herself quickly but by the look of Helens face she wasn't really buying it.

"Elastigirl?" She started to whisper. "How do you know I'm Elastigirl?"

Karen wanted to facepalm herself. She pulled the blanket away and freed herself from the monitor. "I have to go." Her knees were a bit wobbly but she managed to get up, if only there wasn't Helen blocking her way.

"I can't let you go anywhere until you answer my questions." Her hands supported the tall girl in front of her. "I know you have a secret as well..theres no way a normal human could've survived the impact of the bus." She spoke low, making sure no one heard her.

Having Helen this close let Karen's body quiver inside and her fangirl self rise. "Can we get out of here first? I really need to." She had no idea what kind of impact it would have to everyone if she would be staying in this time for this long.

She grabbed the clothes from the nearby chair which seemed to be hers. "Can you...uhm turn around?"

"Oh yea, sure." Helen turned around quickly, chuckling at the girls reaction. "I'm not really shy about that. I'm a cheerleader."

Karen put on her jeans before she got rid off her hospital gown. "I know." She tried to button up her shirt, earning a confused glare from Helen.

"You really start to scare me."

Blue eyes met brown ones and Karen had to chuckle. "Im sorry, I will tell you everything." To be honest Karen had no idea how to make up an excuse for her slip and hoped it would be easier to shut her mouth while being around her favorite super.

"Let's start with your name." Helen turned around to help her with her shirt.

"Karen." The tall girl watched her, a bright smile on her lips. "Karen Fields. Thank you."

Silence fell over the couple and they just stared at each other for a few seconds. "Let's go." Helen was the first one to speak up, guiding them both outside.

 

"Tell me, Karen-" The super shot her a small smirk. "Are you just a stalker or are you one of these secret agents?"

Karen furrowed her brows before she started to laugh. "Oh no! No I'm not anyone important...I just...I'm started at your school this week."

"You did?"

"Yea..I heard a lot about you. Only good things of course!"

"Of course." Helen was amused by her words. "I don't think I've seen you before. I would've remembered your hair."

"My hair? Oh!" Karen nodded as it dawned her. 

"Yes." The girl stopped in front of her suddenly and reached out to stroke her hair. "I like it, a lot."

"You do?" Her heart fluttered at the touch. "Thank you." If she wasn't a mess before she definitely felt like her emotions were all over the place by now.

A rumbling Interrupted their moment.

"Sorry." Karen mumbled and held her stomach.

"Hungry?"

"Like a bear."

"Come on." Helen grabbed her healthy hand. "I could need something as well. I have a place I love to eat at."

Karen followed her, a grin on her lips. It was like her first meeting with Elastigirl all over again. Only that she wasn't the young fangirl right now who flipped out about her life long idol.   
She felt like she was on the same page with Helen. 

In her own time she didn't have a lot of opportunities to talk to Helen yet. With Elastigirl being one of the high supers it was hard to get any alone time with her. She also had her family to take care of as well.

Karen wasn't exactly the most secure person either and always felt like she would annoy her idol whenever she was bold enough to talk to her.

 

Helen lead them into a small dinner, sitting down in the back booth.

The wannabe recognised the dinner from her own time. Only that it stood empty for a few years already ever since it closed.

"You come here often?" Karens eyes roamed over the teenagers who were sitting around the counter, laughing loudly. 

"Sometimes." Helen offered her a warm smile. "Now about earlier-"

"Right." She shifted in her seat as her eyes met the other girls. "I'm not exactly normal..."

"I already guessed that. No normal human knows my alter ego. Whats your power?" Helen tilted her head curiously.

Karens gaze fell down on the table, she didnt want to lie to her. "I teleport things."

The girl sat up further, starting to get excited. "Thats amazing!" She quickly put her hand over her mouth to silence herself.

A few of the other teens glanced over at them but Helen didnt really seem to care. 

Karen on the other hand felt like she was floating in the seventh heaven. She never had anyone reacting like this when they found out about her powers.

"It's okay, I guess." Karen shrugged her shoulders but Helen wouldn't calm down about it. She grabbed Karens hand happily. "I never met anyone like you at my school. I hope we will be good friends." Her fingers traced over her skin, gently stroking it.

Karen looked down and started to blush. "I guess?" She pulled her hand away slowly, letting it run through her electric blue hair. She couldn't break Helens heart and tell her she actually didn't belong here. The smile on her lips and all of her excitement was too adorable. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Helen's eyes were focused on the menu in front of her.

"I'm looking for someone..a friend." Karens eyes darted back up to her again. "Does Devtech tell you anything?"


	3. Chapter 3

Karen stood in front of the big building, fidgeting her hands anxiously as her eyes roamed over Devtech. With Helens help she was quick to find the way and her hopes of getting back to her own time rose with every step she made. 

The girl took a deep breath before she stepped inside and walked towards the reception. "Hi, do you know where I can find Evelyn Deavor?"

"Evelyn Deavor?" The guy looked up at her from his paperwork. "Mr. Deavors daughter?"

"Yea..correct." Karen nodded, her eyes wandering off again to look for a way up.

"I'm sorry to inform you ma'am, but I'm not allowed to give personal information to strangers, its against-"

The girl stopped listening as she spotted a small brunette, scribbling down on her notes furiously, sitting not far away from the entrance. "Its okay!" Karens eyes light up and she waved him a goodbye before she walked towards the girl.

Karen played different scenarios in her head as she walked towards the girl. She figured there wasn't really a perfect way on how to break the situation down to her. "Hi!" Karen interrupted the staring contest Evelyn had with her notes. 

She jumped and looked up at her with wide eyes. Karen grinned down at her. Evelyns thick rimmed glasses sat on her nose lazily and the lack of sleep was clearly visible under her eyes. The super suppressed the urge to hug her friend and sat down beside her. "I'm Karen."

Evelyn kept watching her like a hawk. "Are you one of these jocks who tries to lure me into a friendship only to let me hang later?"

"What? No!!" Karen furrowed her brows, not sure if she was serious. The younger version of Evelyn seemed to be even more skeptical. It let Karen wonder what kind of things other people already did to her and if that was the reason why she never talked about her childhood. "We already are kind of friends."

"Sorry to destroy your imagination but I have never seen you before." Evelyns attention went back down to her paper.

"Right..you haven't...yet." Karen glanced over her shoulder to see what she was working on. "Ahh creative writing huh? You hate that subject."

Evelyn stopped writing and froze. "What?" She whispered, clearly shocked about her words. "What did you just say?"

"I told you I know you, Evelyn."

Their eyes met and the brunettes expression softened. "Who are you?"

A small smile formed on the supers lips when she finally had her attention. "To show you we should go somewhere more private."

The skeptical expression was back on Evelyns face but she accepted her suggestion. "Come on." She took her school books in her hands and started to walk towards an elevator. 

"Hey, let me help you!" Karen caught one of her books before it would fall on the floor and followed her. 

Once they stepped in she watched Evelyn press the button before she observed the book. "You're not going to the local school?" 

With an arched eyebrow she looked at the girl. "My father is a high animal, why would I go to a school like this?" She noticed how unsatisfied Karen was with the answer and sighed. "I'm getting private lessons most of the time."

The super nodded, deciding to drop this topic for now. 

Evelyn got out of the elevator with her once they reached the 4th floor. She lead her through a big hall to a study which appeared to be unused.

Karen placed the book on the large wooden table and helped Evelyn with her others. "Alright crazy girl..tell me who you are."

"Uhm-" Karen rubbed her hands nervous. "I'm kind of a super-"

"Don't lie to me!" Evelyn leaned against the table, arms crossed as she watched her.

"I don't I-.." She reached for the old dusty coffee mug beside her. "Don't flip out okay?" Karen threw it in the air and opened a small portal, letting it fall through it. A second later another one appeared but not where it was supposed to. The mug fell through it, speeding towards Evelyns head. "Shit!" Karen pulled her away and the mug crashed into the wall. "What the hell?!" She looked at her hands busted. 

"Were you trying to kill me?!" Evelyn blinked in disbelief of what she just saw. "You are a super!"

"This never happened before..I swear this whole time traveling fucked everything up i-"

"Time traveling?"

They stared at each other, going silent quickly.

Karen facepalmed herself. "Yes."

The brunette squinted curiously and adjusted her glasses. "Do tell me more." She grabbed a paper and a pen, sitting on top of the table.

"Well...I-"

"What time do you come from?"

"25 Years from now."

"You know me, I suppose? Otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"Yea we share an apartment!"

Evelyn looked up at her and Karen swore she could see a small smile forming on her lips. The brunette cleared her throat. "Are we like...in a relationship?"

"No." Karen chuckled, shaking her head. "We are really good friends."

"Too bad."

"What?"

"What?"

The super looked at her, tilting her head a little in amusement.

"What I don't understand is...What has all of this to do with me?"

Karen came closer and sat on the table as well, cross legged. "It's your invention. Your master brain sent me here."

The brunette looked at her as if she couldn't really believe her words. "My invention?"

"Yea." Karen nodded, smiling bright. "I'm not sure how much I'm actually allowed to tell you before your future self will choke me."

Evelyn started to laugh. "That sounds more like me." She nodded and continued to write on her paper. "What went wrong?"

"Uhm..well...I can't really remember. I opened a portal and went through it and suddenly I got hit by a bus."

"For getting hit by a bus you sure seem fit." 

"Elastigirl saved me."

"You know Elastigirl?"

"Yes..kinda...I mean everyone knows her, right?" 

Evelyn nodded. "True." She shrugged her shoulders. "What makes you think I can help you with your problem?"

"You're Evelyn Deavor!" Karen put her hands up as if it was the most logical thing for her. "If you can't solve it, nobody will."

If Evelyn was very honest with herself she would say she could feel her heart skip a beat at her words. But she decided to build a wall around herself and only let a small smile slip for Karen. She started to understand already why she would want to be friends with this quirky girl. 

"Can I ask you for another favor?" Karen bit her lip, earning a quick nod. "I kinda didn't plan on making holidays in the past...and all I've got are the things I'm wearing. Would you mind terribly if I stayed with you until I'm able to go back?"

The tall girl started to get nervous again, which didn't go unnoticed by Evelyn.

Her parents surely would flip out in happiness when they found out she had made a friend. Even if she only knew her in the future properly yet. "Sure. You can stay with me."


	4. Chapter 4

"That's your house?" Karens eyes went wide as Evelyn opened the door. It was more like a big mansion or hotel. 

"Yea its no big deal." She went inside with the super right behind her.

Karen chuckled and took her shoes off. "No big deal yea." She snorted, her eyes wandering over the walls who were plastered with family pictures. 

"I'm taking a wild guess, our apartment is not that big?"

"No it's more like a small flat with a kitchen in the living room and one bed. All I could afford with a job as a waitress."

Evelyn watched her wander around. "You are a waitress?"

"Waitress at day, super at night." They looked at each other and laughed.

"EVELYN!!" A voice came from the living room, startling them.

"Oh god." Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Ready for some embarrassment." She muttered and lead her friend further into the house to where the voice came from.

Few seconds later they were greeted by her mother whos lips started to form a bright smile as she spotted the blue haired girl. "Hey sweety." She stepped closer to hug her daughter. 

"Ugh, mom!" Evelyn smiled a little but quickly pulled away, clearly embarrassed.

"Whos that?" Her mother stepped closer towards Karen.

The super smiled at her and shook her hand. "I'm Karen, I'm friends with your daughter."

"You are?" Mrs. Deavor seemed to be more than pleased. "Thats wonderful!"

Evelyn sighed and took Karens hand. "Yes, it's not a highlight. Shes going to stay with us for a while, we have a few things to work on...im helping her with a school project..so we will be going..." She pulled her towards the stairs.

"Alright sweety, but the door stays open!" Her mother yelled after them, causing Evelyn to groan once more. "Moooom!"

Karen laughed at the scene and let herself be lead upstairs to her room. "Damn you have everything big right?" She sat on a chair by her working table, taking in the design of her room. It wasn't very fancy, more cozy and chill, just like Evelyn.

The girl shot her a smirk at the choice of her words. "Really, Karen?"

"Oh!" She giggled and started to blush as it dawned her what she just said. "Not like that! I'm-"

"Its okay." Evelyn giggled along with her, loading her school stuff on her drawer after she closed the door. "I like your humor."

"I know."

The girl turned her head to watch Karen inspect the things on her working desk. It was completely knew for her to feel a connection towards a person like this and actually like them. She couldn't suppress a grin.

"You like feeling at home huh?" 

Karen grinned and gazed back at her, rolling over to her with the chair. "It's easy when we are practically already friends for ages now."

"Right, that-"

Suddenly the door threw open and a tall guy marched in, interrupting them. "MOM SAID THE DOORS GOTTA STAY OPEN!!" His eyes fell from Evelyn to Karen and he grinned sly. "Well hello there." He offered his hand to Karen while he inspected her.

The blue haired girl couldn't stop herself from giggling at the scenario in front of her. Evelyn looked like she was about to explode because of him. "Hi!" She shook his hand. "I'm Karen, Evelyns friend."

"Are you now?" He arched his brow at his little sister. "Only a friend?"

"WINSTON!" Evelyn growled and rolled her eyes annoyed.

He didn't stop grinning, even tho she looked like she was about to kick his ass. "If you ever wanna hear some things about Eve, hit me up Karen."

"What are you doing here?" Evelyn threw in to get his attention back.

Winston got even more amused with every word from his sister. "Cockblocking duty." He winked at both. "Mom sent me."

The girl started to blush heavily and threw her pillow at him. "Get out!"

Karen couldn't help but laugh as well. "It's alright I'm innocent." She reassured him.

"You are but Ev is not so much." He punched his sisters shoulder gently.

Evelyn hid her face in her hands as she groaned. "This can't be true!"

Karen giggled and patted her shoulder. "It's alright." She muffled her laughs with her hand.

"Don't worry Ev, It's gonna be even worse when Dad comes home." He chuckled and waved at them before he left the room.

Evelyn looked up at the super, scratching her head embarrassed. "So that was-"

"Your brother, Winston. I know." Karen sighed happily.

"Whos the genius now?" She teased her, laughing along with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Karen was very tempted to stay in bed when the alarm rung this morning. Evelyn and her had been up quite long after the dinner with her Dad and talked about a lot of things the older version of her friend hadn't told her yet.

With a sigh she took the paper from the school secretary, looking at her first lesson. It had to be maths. The super groaned and went to the hall to look for her locker. "Not going to the same school as Evelyn really sucks." 

Her eyes were focused on the paper in her hands as she suddenly bumped into someone. "Shoot! I'm sorry!"

Karen came face to face with Helen, who was offering her the cutest smile she ever witnessed. "Hey! It's alright." Her hand reached out to touch Karen's, slightly pulling her closer. "What's gotten your attention?" Helen looked at her schedule. 

"The shock of math in the morning." Karen joked, grinning as she watched her favorite super.

"Truly horrible!" Helen fake gasped, clutching her chest. "It's my favorite subject."

"No shit?"

"Language! And yes."

The blue haired girl had to chuckle at her attitude. "Wow. Full of surprises aren't you?"

"Move it!!" Some guy walked through the hall, his friends behind. Karen assumed it must be one of these football brats and rolled her eyes. 

A tall girl with dark brown hair stood a few lockers away from the pair. Her head low as she tried to look away from them.

The group ignored her but a few seconds later a blonde and a red haired girl followed behind them. 

Karen watched them as she slapped the books out of the brunettes girls hands. 

"Get out of my way, freak." The blonde laughed and Karen had enough. "Just a second." She briefly glanced at Helen before she stormed over to them. "Hey!! Apologise!" She pulled the girl back by her bag, forcing her to face them.

"What do you think you are doing?!" She scoffed at Karen. 

"I said apologise to her." The super tried to stay calm as she stood beside the tall stranger. Her gaze wandered over the two girls and she figured they were cheerleaders as well.

"I don't think so."

"What are you staring at, Lesbo?" The redhead threw in.

"I'm asking that myself, fuckface." Karen smiled amused at the irritation on the girls face.

Before she could stop it the cheerleader jumped at her, tackling her down. Karen reacted and they broke out in a fight quickly. 

Students started to crowd around them and soon even the teachers got the hint. "TO YOUR CLASSES!!" A female voice rung through the halls, causing the students to run off. "Miss Conrad!" The teacher pulled the redhead away before her eyes fell upon Karen. "Who are you?"

"Fields. Karen." She held her swollen eye which was turning all kinds of purple already as she got up. "I'm new."

"To the principal. Both of you." The teacher growled as she took them with her.

 

xxxxxx

 

Karen got an ice pack from the teacher to cool her eye as she sat in front of the office. She had gotten detention for a week and needed to write an essay. At least no maths, she chuckled a little to herself.

"Hi."

A voice pushed her out of her thoughts and she looked up, spotting the brunette girl from earlier.

"Hey." Karen offered her a small smile.

The brunette came closer and sat down beside her. "Sorry to disturb you, I wanted to thank you."

"You don't need to-"

"I do. I don't even know you but you stood up for me. That's really nice."

"Karen." The super offered her a hand.

"Gail." She took it gentle, smiling at her. "Does it hurt bad?" Gail glanced up at her blue eye.

"Its alright. You should see the other girl." They chuckled together.

"What did she get?"

"A broken nose and a week in detention with me."

"Sucks."

Karen shrugged her shoulders. "It was always my dream to sit in detention with some aggressive cheerleader who wants to kill me."

Gail shook her head, amused about her humor. "You're cool, Karen." She bumped her shoulder gently. "I have to get back in class. Don't hesitate to reach out for me if you need anything."

"Sure thing!" Karen waved her goodbye.

Once she was allowed to leave, Karen thanked the teacher for the Ice and handed it back. The girl run her hand through her hair lazily as she strolled out on the hallway.

"Little Savior!" Helen chirped and gripped her shoulders, jumping excited.

"Hey. Are you stalking me?" Karen giggled at her, glancing over at the girl. "What's up?"

"That looks bad." Helen faced her, her fingers tracing over the skin under her swollen eye. "Ouch. You're kind of a badass."

"I'm really not." Karen shrugged her shoulders, wincing a little at the pain.

"You are for the whole school."

"Oh nooo."

"Yeees! Everybody knows already!"

The super wanted to slap herself. So much for not attracting attention. "They don't pay attention to that for long anyways." She told herself more than she told Helen. 

The other super still wore a grin smile on her face. "One of my cheermates throws a party this weekend. You are invited."

"I am..?" Karen arched her brow curiously. "Why?"

"You're new, you had a fight with one of the most beasty girls in this school. People like your image."

"Weird." The super was completely new to this. In her own time she was one of the shy girls who went by unnoticed by everyone, never hoping to attract any kind of attention. "Are you coming?"

Helen nodded happily, linking her arm with the tall girls. "Of course."

"Alright, then I will come too." Her eyes fell down to their arms. She still had to get used to Helen being around this often. "Can I bring friends?"

"You're here for only one day and you already have friends?"

"Yes." Karen smiled. "Gail, the girl I got this eye for and Evelyn, the friend from devtech."

"Ahh right, your mysterious millionaire friend." Helen giggled and leaned up to peck her cheek, causing Karen to blush. "Bring whoever you like, as long as you hang with me as well." She let go of her. "See you at the party, Fields!"

Karen watched her walk away flustered. "Holy shit." She whispered to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

When Karen entered the Deavor home the first thing she noticed was that it was quiet.

Too quiet actually.

The girl kicked off her boots before she went to look for her friend. She stood in the kitchen, grabbing one of the fruits from the basket. 

Only a few hours before, after the dinner with her best friends family, Mrs. Deavor kept complaining about the fact that none of her kids ate any of the fruits she picked from their garden. Karen gladly offered herself for the job, being the fruit lover she was. 

At least it explained to her now why Evelyn never ate any of the apples and bananas Karen brought home. She basically had to force her to eat anything with Vitamins. Usually she tricked her with the infamous pancakes she made on weekends for the both of them.

"LOOK OUT!" Evelyn screeched when a little drone came flying into the kitchen towards Karen.

The super jumped shocked and help up her hands, accidentally creating a portal, sending the drone to who knows where. "What was that?!"

Evelyn stopped in front of her. Her hair tied into a messy bun and her glasses short before falling. "That was my project and now it's-" She held onto the other girl for support, panting. "Now where is it?" 

Karen shrugged her shoulders before she adjustet her friends glasses. "Usually I know but..you know..." Her lips formed an innocent grin.

"My inventions really don't like you, huh?" The brunette chuckled and let go of her once she regained her strength and her breathing became slower again. 

"For some reason yea."

They laughed together while Karen munched away on her apple.

"Hey whats that?" Evelyn came closer, inspecting her dark blue eye.

"Oh..well. I had a fight."

"What? With who?"

"Some cheerleader at school." 

The brunette squinted at her words, grinning slightly. "On your first day."

Karen nodded hesitant.

Evelyn put herself on her tippy toes to wrap an arm around the super. "You're badass, Fields. I need you to tell me everything. This sounds like some serious stuff. I didn't even know anyone could piss you off. You're always so kind and sorted."

A snort came from Karen and she shook her head. "It's hard to tick me off, I know. Tho this girl really got on my nerves and picked on another girl."

"You defended another girl?"

"Yes."

"It's like you were born to be a super."

Karen actually had to blush at her words. She never really thought she was one of the great heros like Elastigirl or Mr. Incredible. She only tried to handle her powers well and save some people without anyone finding out who she was. "Thank you." She muttered quietly.

Evelyn smiled up at her, taking her hand. "Come on, I have to show you something." She lead her up the stairs into her room, dropping herself on her seat. 

"Oh..alright...I have to ask you something too." The blue haired girl leaned against the table, looking at the stack of papers on top. It looked like Evelyn was working on the time machine problem the whole day instead of having private lessons like she should.

"Okay?" She arched her brow at Karen.

"Yea but you first."

"Okay okay, as you can see I did some brainstorming." Evelyn rummaged through the pile of papers to find one of her notes. She handed it to her, pointing at the small drawing she made. "I think if we can get your powers under control it will only be a matter of the right construction and then we can get you right back into your time."

Karen smiled toothy, looking at the studies her genius friend made. "That's fantastic! Thank you!" She wrapped her arms around her friend, hugging her tightly.

Evelyn froze at the sudden embrace. She wasn't really used to any kind of physical contact. Sometimes her parents would pull her into a hug here and there but outside of her family she had never gotten this close to anyone. But then she remembered this was her friend. The one person who has been nothing but kind and loving towards her. 

The brunette smiled as well and wrapped her arms around her. "My pleasure." She whispered. Part of her was getting sad about having to let Karen go. Even tho she knew she would be by her side again in the future.

Evelyn quickly shook the thought away and pulled back a few inches to look at the super. "You wanted to ask me something?"

"Oh yea!" Karen let go of her, scratching her head. She was afraid of her answer. "I got invited to a party and I...well..." She trailed off a little. "It would be great if you could come with me? I know you don't really do parties and stuff like that but I would really like to take you with me. Moral support and everything."

The girls eyes went wide. She stared at her friend in disbelief. "Are you kidding? I would love to go with you!"

"Really? Thats totally awesome!"

"But-" Evelyn sighed, rubbing her forehead before she adjusted her glasses. "I have never been to a party before..."

Karen waved her worries off. "I will be with you all the time, don't worry. I'm gonna stay by your side and make sure you will be alright."

They shared a smile and the brunette felt a lot better after her words. "Who invited you?"

"Helen." She shrugged as if it was the most logical thing but then she remembered they haven't met each other yet. "A girl from school." She quickly added. 

"You're one day at school and you already made tons of friends? You're a wonder kid."

"I didn't. It's another girls party..which I don't know...but apparently a lot of people saw the fight and liked it? I said I would come with you and Gail, the girl I got the black eye for."

Evelyn nodded silently causing Karen to worry again. 

"You will totally like both, I'm sure of that." She reached out for her hand. "And if not we can always leave."

The brunetter rolled her eyes at how nice the super was. It felt amazing and gave her a lot of emotions to have a friend like Karen. "Alright."

"Awesome!"


	7. Chapter 7

With Evelyn on her side for the party she only needed to find and ask Gail now if she would like to come with them. It would be easy, Karen thought. That was before she asked half of the school where she is and ran a marathon, trying to find her.

It seemed to her like mother earth swallowed her. No one knew where she was. 

"Hey, tall savior!" Helen called out from afar. She stood by her locker and waved at her. On her lips one of the smiles that could melt Karen right there. 

"Get yourself together, Fields." Karen hissed to herself when she came closer, trying to push any thoughts about it out of her head. "Hi."

"And? What did your friends say?"

"My friends? To what?" The young super was still in her own world with her thoughts. Her eyes drifting off.

Helen chuckled and placed her hand on her chin, turning her head back to get her attention. "Earth to Karen." Her fingertips stroke over her jaw.

Now THAT definitely gained Karens attention. "Huh? What? Sorry, im-" She blushed. "My friends..what about them?"

"Have you asked them about the party?" 

"The party! Yes, of course! I mean..Evelyns coming but I can't find Gail. Do you maybe know where she could be?"

"Why is it that everytime I'm having a conversation with you, you're all about other girls? Saving them, searching them..?" Helen leaned against her locker, her eyes roaming over Karens body.

The tall girl got even more red and shook her head quickly. "I'm not! I mean..maybe?" She gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm really sorry. I don't know why that's the case."

Helen giggled at how nervous she got and decided to loosen her up a bit. "It's alright. You're new and popular, I get it."

Karen furrowed her brows, immediately wanting to disagree. She opened her mouth but she couldn't. The whole party deal was simply because everyone in school knew who she was and what she had done. "I won't be searching for anyone else but you at the party. We can talk in peace there, promise."

Their eyes met and Helen's expression softened. Karen could swear she even spotted her blushing a bit. "Okay, Karen." She reached out to squeeze her hand. "Oh because of Gail..your chances are better if you're looking up instead of down. She sometimes hangs out on rooftops and stuff. Don't ask me why." Helen leaned in to kiss her cheek before she walked off to class. "See ya, Fields!"

A part of Karen died right there because of the display of affection Helen was showing her this easy. As if they were friends for ages now. Well they were. Not in this century tho. 

Her brows furrowed puzzled. Helens word leaving her even more confused. "Rooftops?" She asked herself before it dawned her and she made her way to the top of the school. 

 

ON THE ROOF.

Karen honestly didn't know what she was expecting when she climbed up the schools roof. 

It certainly wasn't Gail surrounded by a few birds, sharing her food with them.

The super was careful with approaching her, not wanting to scare her or come off as some kind of stalker. She cleared her throat, keeping it rather silent so she wouldn't shock her.

What she didn't know was that Gail was already very cautious and jumpy in nature just like Karen herself.

"WHAT?" The girl jumped to her feet, turning around, causing the birds to fly off. 

Karen blinked busted before she chuckled, holding up her hands. "I come in peace."

"Oh, it's you!" She seemed to be reliefed and sat back down.

"Yea the aggressive new girl with the cool hair." 

"I heard people calling you that."

"WHAT?" It was Karens time to jump now. 

But her expression quickly vanished when her friend bursted out in laughter. "I'm sorry. It was a bad joke."

Karen shook her head with a sigh, grinning slightly. She sat down beside her. "What are you doing here?"

"Eating." 

She wasn't really able to buy her reasoning of just eating lunch on top of a fricking rooftop like it was the most normal thing. "What's with the birds?"

"Huh?" Gails eyes shot up to meet Karen's and she noticed the birds gathering around them again. "Oh...I-I guess they like company?"

The blue haired girl arched her brow as she watched them interact with each other. And that was the moment it dawned her. Her grin widened, turning into a bright smile. "You are a super." She whispered.

Gail froze upon hearing her words. She stared at Karen in distress. "W-What? No...me? Have you seen me? Pff!"

"Yea I did." Her hand reached for Gail, taking it gently. "It's okay..me too."

"What?!" Excitement was written over the brunettes face when she looked at her with big eyes.

"Yea." Karen didn't hesitate and created a small portal above her hand.

"You are!!" Gail squealed excited, making the birds jump a bit. She reached forward and wrapped both her arms around Karens neck, hugging her tightly.

"Oh wow!" She chuckled and hugged her back. 

The hug lasted longer than any hug Karen ever recieved before. But it was good..nice...honest.

Gail pulled back to look at her again, not really able to believe she actually just found another super in her school. "What's your superhero name?"

"Voyd."

"That's awesome! It totally fits you. I've never heard of it before tho."

"Well-"

"You're not from this town, right?"

"I-"

"Sorry! I'm rambling a lot. I'm really excited."

"It's alright." Karen patted her shoulder with a giggle.

Gail reached for her hand, shaking it. "Well, Voyd, my name is Stratogale. I'm very pleased to meet you."

Karens face fell immediately once she heard her name. She suddenly remembered it all. The accident Gail was caught in. The things she had read about it in the history books. The way her whole country kept her in remembrance everytime the anniversary of her death came along. The only reason why she was never able to meet Stratogale was because she wasn't alive anymore in her time.

Her face scrunched together in pain and she let go of her hand quickly. 

"Karen? Are you okay?"

Karens breathing got heavier. Shes needed a moment for herself before she was able to face her friend again. And when she did, she noticed how worried Gail looked. It made her feel even worse.

"Yea, I'm good. Sorry." She forced a small smile, pushing the worry on her face away for now. "I actually came here to ask you if you would like to go to a party with me."

"A party? Who's party?"

"Some cheerleader invited me. I'm going with Helen, another friend out of school called Evelyn aaand hopefully you." Karen hoped her enthusiastic face could convince her.

Gail hesitated, thinking about it first. "I think I want to go." She sighed. "But the only one Im gonna talk to there will be you. I barely know anyone."

"That's completely fine. Evelyn is the same, honestly, you will go along fine with her."

"Then...yes. I will come."

"Spanking!" Karen cheered. "I will pick you up at 9pm, friday, with Evelyn."  She got up after her friend nodded in confirmation.

"Thank you." Gail got up as well and hugged her once more.

This time Karen was fast to embrace her, holding her for a few seconds. Her bad thoughts coming back. "No problem. It's my pleasure." She whispered. "Hey, Gail?"

The brunette sighed, more happy this time. Apparently the queston lightened her mood up compared to how Karen had found her. "Yes?"

"You know..Maybe you should try and leave out the cape."

"My cape?"

"Yea, trust me. It doesn't do any good."

Gail seemed to be obvious confused by her statement. "Okay."

Karen gave her another small smile before she walked back down. She had no idea what kind of effect it would have for her to change the future like this. If Gail will actually listen to her it means future Evelyn will probably kick her ass for messing with the future. Hell everyones probably gonna kick her ass. She's gonna mess up a whole lot. But she couldn't just let Gail die in that accident. She definitively wouldn't.


End file.
